


Une ombre à la craie sur le pavé

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Tony tente d'oublier la trahison de Loki, qu'il croyait être l'homme de sa vie. [IronFrost] /Marathon Faradien - Day 4/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une ombre à la craie sur le pavé

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait bien trois éternités que je n'avais pas écrit d'IronFrost, et ça commençait à me manquer, alors voici :)
> 
> C'est très vaguement inspiré de la chanson « Chalk Outline » du groupe Three Days Grace – surtout le titre en fait. Ne prend pas du tout en compte Civil War.

Tony n'aimait pas affronter ses problèmes – en tout cas pas quand il pouvait l'éviter. Il préférait se réfugier dans l'alcool. Être ivre au point d'être à peine conscient l'aidait à oublier, il se noyait dans cet état de semi-inconscience bienfaisant. Lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, il passait des jours entiers à travailler sans jamais dormir – à moins qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol de son atelier –, et cette occupation constante avait les mêmes effets que l'ivresse.

 

Et là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier Loki.

 

Le Jotun et lui étaient restés en couple pendant six mois, et Tony avait pensé qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Conviction qui s'était ébranlée puis fracassée lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son compagnon dans le lit d'un autre – et qui ne semblait même pas s'en sentir coupable.

 

Tony se sentait sale et humilié. Steve et Rhodey s'étaient relayés auprès de lui pour tenter de lui remonter le moral et de lui changer les idées, mais il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait un jour atténuer son chagrin. C'était pour éviter des situations comme celles-ci que Tony s'était longtemps évertué à ne pas s'attacher aux gens qu'il fréquentait – la douleur de la perte lui avait toujours été intolérable, vestige du choc de se voir annoncer la mort de ses parents à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

 

C'était comme si Loki l'avait assassiné avant de laisser son cadavre au beau milieu de la rue, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse constater qu'il avait vaincu le puissant Iron Man – puissant en apparence, mais fragile et vulnérable à l'intérieur.

 

Tout ce qu'il restait de lui désormais était une ombre à la craie sur le pavé.

**Author's Note:**

> Interprétez la dernière phrase comme vous le voulez :3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même pour dire quelque chose d'absolument pas constructif xD Et, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
